Organizations that outsource business processes may do so with an expectation of consistent performance level as per a predefined level of service, i.e., to meet or exceed service level agreement (SLA) parameters. The execution of the business processes thus faces a major challenge in finding a way to allocate jobs to agents to maximize the probability of meeting the business objectives. Further, a complexity dynamic is added, if one considers the different type of jobs versus the various agents' skill sets. Still further, due to the need for human intervention in work allocation, performance of a business process may be highly dependent on abilities of humans, making the business process prone to inefficiencies and errors. Also, a challenge may be faced in attempting to map the jobs to the agents in such a way that the associated allocation leads to optimal throughput of the jobs in the system while ensuring that required quality levels are maintained and costs, remaining within budget.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follow.